A Mother And Her Pups
by Pricat
Summary: Chomper and Pricat's motner Eldora returns and they become a family along with Lucy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **While listening to Stories by Paige O Hara on headphones and seeing rain outside, an image of Eldora with a younger Chomper and Pricat telling them stories and one thing led to another but it's very sweet, plus now I'm turning it into a big story since I will be writing more minion stuff aftervI see Minions next week lol**

 **During a wet, rainy night and because her pups are being rambunctious, Eldora just bonds with tnem through telling stories and cuddles because the three of them haven't seen each other in a while but now along with Lucy, they can be a family.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

It was a wet, stormy night as an older female purple minion with long hair was entering a certain bedroom belonging to her young pups whom were running wild in their room, toys were everywhere and their beds were unmade but she chuckled.

She had been reunited with tnem after leaving them at the Anti Villain League to keep them safe but now they were together, they could be a Fami,y again of sorts but it was so sweet, plus their innocence knew no bounds but Eldora wanted them to stay that way even if they couldn't forever be pups.

"Hey Mom, we were playing, you know?" Pricat told her as Chomper agreed because right now, they didn't feel like sleeping because they were afraid in case of bad dreams making Eldora understand because she cared about them very much.

"It's okay and guess you two don't want to sleep, I see?

Maybe stories will help, since I don't feel like sleeping right now, because I really missed you two." Eldora told them using her powers to clean up their mess making tnem amazed.

"Just like the princess in the stories Lucy to,d us..." Pricat murmured as Chomper smirked but they were sitting on Tne bed but enthralled in their mother's stories but it was also helping Eldora because when in hiding, she had wanted to cuddle tnem but this was a good start for Tneir bond.

Around five in Tne morning, both Chomper and Pricat were out like lights but Eldora was sleepy since being around her pups made her happy lying beside tnem drifting off into dreams, peaceful ones about them as a family, something she always wanted but thought she almost lost so was indebted to Lucy Wilde for taking good care of her pups bit Lucy smiled seeing them asleep because she knew Chomper and Pricat were happy being with their birth mother, so would talk to Eldora later about things.

* * *

That next morning Eldora found both her pups lying beside her in bed understanding because they just wanted to be around her since they hadn't seen each other in a very long while but understood hearing their heartbeats which was soothing, and was stroking their purple furred heads hearing soft purrs of happiness knowing Silas probably to,d tnem lies about her which hurt but she cared about tnem deep,y, they were hers and nobody would ever try to take them from her again.

She smelt pancakes as she got up tucking her pups in but went into Tne kitchen seeing Lucy cooking but Lucy was surprised that she was up.

"Hm banana pancakes which smell good!

I-I just wanted to say Tankyu for looking after them, giving them love which they needed after everything but things will be okay." Eldora said.

Lucy nodded because she had wanted to talk about this subject with Eldora.

"You wanna be part of their lives, which is good plus you could live here as we can be one big family p,us you and your wonderful little ones can bond." Lucy told her.

"Yes, I do as that sounds wonderful." Eldora said drinking coffee but saw her pups run to her bear hugging her making Lucy smile but heard them excited that their mother was staying with them.

But Lucy was taking the tracker off Eldora so nobody could find her making the older female purple minion smirked because good things were happening.

"Yes, Aunt Lucy made banana pancakes, which is good plus we got our Mom back like we wished." Chomper said making the giggle and Eldora smile.


	2. Trying To Act Like A Big Pup

**A/N**

 **Here's more because I find this cute plus Chomper is trying to be like the big minion pups he and Pricat see in the park not really wearing safety gear but Eldora and Lucy explain that he needs it to be safe.**

 **I like where this story is going because Eldora is such a sweet motner to Chomper and Pricat plus Lucy makes a great aunt to them.**

* * *

Later that day it had cleared up which made Chomper and Pricat excited meaning they could go to Tne park getting their stuff like a skateboard that Chomper knew how to ride and did stunts on but Pricat was better on rollerblades putting them on, seeing Lucy sigh making both purple minion pups stop.

"Whoa, whoa what have I to,d you guys, that you have to,put on when you want to use that stuff so you don't get hurt?" Lucy said.

"Safety gear, but Tbat stuff's for babies because we've seen otner minion pups at the park without safety gear and they're fine." Chomper told her seeing Pricat put hers on because she wanted to do stunts on her rollerblades making Chomper frown.

"Sweetie you have to put it on,if you wanna skateboard when we get to the park." Eldora said as Chomper got an idea putting the helmet and pad son but would take Tne arm pads off once they got to the park chuckling making Pricat wonder what her brotner was up to.

"Nothing sis, don't panic about me besides we're gonna have fun at the park." Chomper told her as they were leaving but at the park Tne new skate park had opened making Chomper excited because he had been impatient for it to open bit Lucy giggled.

She saw Pricat go rollerblade but Dave and Kevin weird there at the skate park making Chomper excited doing stunts bit had taken off his arm pads but kept his helmet and knee pads on as bigger minion pups were daring them to do stuff but Eldora was stunned seeing Chomper was hurt.

She glared at Tne bigger minion pups because they should know better seeing her son's arm was broken but Lucy was staying with Pricat so she could rollerblade but she hoped Chomper was okay.

* * *

"Woah the new skate park was awesome, along with getting a cast, as it's cool even if my arm hurts a bit." Chomper said later while he and Pricat were getting ready for bed

"Yes but I was worried for you, when you did that and that's why Aunt Lucy says we have to wear safety gear." Pricat told her brotner making him understand hugging her making Eldora smile because she knew both her pups cared for each otner.

"How's your arm sweetie?" Eldora asked him sitting on Tne bed but both purple minion pups were cuddling with her Whi,ep she was telling stories but she didn't want to leave their side, because she was getting emotionally attached to them again plus they were having so much fun.

Lucy knew that both Chompervand Pricat would be starting kindergarten in a few weeks so could use Eldora's help knowing how Chomper and Pricat might have separation anxiety because she came back into their lives but could talk later.

"Night my little ones since it's time to sleep." Eldora told them lying down as both Chomper and Pricat did but we're out like lights making Eldora smile because she cared about them a lot and they were going to have fun.


	3. Bath Time

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope people like.**

 **Eldora is giving both Chomper and Pricat a bath, but worrying about them because their first day of kindergarten is coming up.**

* * *

Eldora giggled as it was bath time but both Chomper and Pricat were running around because they were rambunctious but they were just pups so it was okay because she was scooping both purple minion pups up going to Tne bathroom and was running a bath for tnem seeing both pups enjoying the bubbles and water.

Eldora chuckled as she was washing their hair but they were relaxed afterwards so she was knowing that bedtime was going to go smoothly.

She was seeing them in their room playing but getting sleepy cuddling on her lap while she was telling them stories which they were loving making Eldora happy but afterwards, she kissed them goodnight tucking them into their beds.

She was putting on the night lights knowing from a Lucy how both her pups didn't like the dark watching them sleep making her think of the day they were born when she had held them, protected them from harm and fed them milk but had to bring them to Tne AVL as babies to Protect them, so no bad guys could get their hands on them.

She was leaving them to dream but she closed the door softly but going downstairs instead of teleporting there.

* * *

"Mmmm the coffee is good Lucy but my little pups are out like lights, and very sweet but it's gonna be hard Tneir first day because we just found each other again." Eldora said.

The older female purple minion was in the kitchen with Lucy, after putting Chomper and Pricat to bed but she had told them a story about two purple minion pups with magical powers.

"I understand but they're brave little pups since I have been taking care of them for you, but it's okay." Lucy said stroking her long purple bangs making Eldora relax but she was hoping things would be okay.

She was getting sleepy but getting onto the couch which was very comfortable passing out into sleep but in good dreams since she had missed her pups but they were safe and Lucy was helping them grow up.

The next morning Lucy found Eldora beginning to stir just as Chomper and Pricat were up hugging them as they giggled but they liked being with her and Lucy.


	4. Helping Them Feel Brave

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story and seeing Minions today gave me ideas but hope you guys like.**

 **It's the night before Chomper and Pricat start kindergarten, but they're nervous so Eldora helps them feel brave but they're afraid to be without their Mom because she just came into their lives again, but Eldora tells them that she will always be there for them.**

 **I hope you guys like, because I like where this story is going, plus Eldora is such a sweet motner to her pups despite the fact she just came back into their lives.**

* * *

A few nights later it was the night before her pups were to start kindergarten and Eldora knew that both Chomper and Pricat were nervous about starting kindergarten but she would help them get over it because they needed to be brave and Lucy understood knowing they could be, like when they went for their shots.

She heard them laugh while Eldora was giving them a bath because the pizzas she had ordered were coming hearing both pups laugh after Eldora dried them off seeing them get into pyjamas but hungry, because they hadn't had dinner yet making Eldora understand, rough housing with them tickling them.

Lucy couldn't help but smile at this because it was very sweet and now that Scarlet Overkill was out of Tne villainy game, Eldora and her pups could be a family again needing to talk to Eldora after she put Chomper and Pricat to bed, since it was adult talk, something they didn't want little pups to hear making Eldora understand.

The doorbell rang meaning pizza was here making both Chomper and Pricat excited running into the kitchen, seeing Lucy chuckle at both pups, because they were so cute pouring soda into plastic cups since sometimes Chomper and Pricat made messes or spilled juice plus they were having ice cream for dessert, making both purple minion pups happy.

"Aw you guys are so cute and hope you guys don't grow up too fast, because you guys are very sweet." Lucy told them.

Eldora chuckled at them being messy eaters because they were purple minion pups but saw them happy, which she loved seeing knowing it would be a challenge to get them into bed at bedtime, so telling stories would help calm them down making Lucy smile.

"I'll see you after you put them to bed, since we have things to talk about, when they're in bed." Lucy told her making the female purple minion understand because she cared about her pups.

After she wore both Chomper and Pricat out, Eldora was sitting on their bed telling them stories about purple minion pups with magical powers which was making them feel brave about starting kindergarten which was relaxing them into sleep kissing their purple furred heads turning on the night lights.

She was going downstairs to Tne living room where Lucy was while they were talking.

"I think it's best if we stay here with you Lucy, because it feels like home for my pups and I want to keep things stable for them, but it's good being in Tneir lives again." Eldora said to her, making Lucy understand because family meant the world to her.

* * *

The next morning Eldora entered her pups's room to wake them up since today was their first day of kindergarten and knowing that there would be other minion pups there to play with knowing how shy they were, stroking them awake, seeing their eyes open sitting up, cuddling her making her giggle since she loved them a lot but deep down, she was nervous for them and trying not to show it.

"You guys need breakfast because it's a big day because kindergarten, well starting it is a huge deal." Eldora told them seeing both Chomper and Pricat quiet.

"Hey it's going to be alright sweeties I'm not going anywhere I promise and when you come back from school, you guys can tell me how it went." Eldora told tnem kissing both their purple furred heads seeingbthem go get breakfast.

She was humming to herself while getting dressed but going downstairs into the kitchen and was making herself coffee to wake herself up.

They were taking both pups to school but they were helping them be brave seeing Chomper and Pricat go into class.


	5. All Poxed Up

**A/N**

 **Here's more and hope peopke enjoy because I like where this story is going, like how Eldora and her pups along with Lucy are a family.**

 **In this chapter Pricat comes down with a case of minion pox, Tne minion form of chickenpox meaning Chomper can't be around her but Lucy helps out knowing he and his sister have never been apart ever since they were born.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was the weekend and Saturday morning mamimg Lucy chuckle as Eldora was helping her make pancakes like the kind she used to make at the Overkill castle before Herb and Scarlet had adopted Violet and ordered her never to make them again but now Scarlet had retired, she could make them again and do a lot of tnings she hadn't been allowed to, like be with her pups makimg Lucy understand seeing there was something on the older femalepurpleminion's mind.

"Who was it that made the big bad scarlet wolf retire, so to speak?" Eldora asked her.

"A young boy named Gru after she stole Queen Elizabeth's crown for herself, and he used a freeze Ray on her." Lucy told her mamimg Eldora smile revealing her fangs noticing her wisdom ones were coming up, but seeing Chomper up and not Pricat made them both curious.

"You gotta see, Pricat got spots all over her, and it looks cool." he said excited makimg Eldora sigh entering her pups's room going to the bunk beds that her pups slept in seeing Pricat was covered in blue itchy spots.

"Aw poor sweetie, she's sick with minion pox." the elder female purple minion said making both Chomper and Lucy curious.

"I've never heard of that Eldora and I've been looking after them for a very long while, but what is it?" Lucy said seeing Chomper wanting to touch as she stopped him.

"Minion pox is sort of like what humans call chickenpox and lime human pups Chomper and Pricat's age, minion pups can catch it but I can take care of her, the only problem is my sweet pups have never been apart, ever since they were born or spent their first few days in the Overkill castle so I'm kind of worried about Chomper not being around Pricat while she's sick." Eldora whispered to Lucy.

She understood what Eldora meant seeing Chomper excited at the fact there was banana pancakes so she could explain that he couldn't be around his sister while she was sick, seeing his shocked look after she told him, seeing his little purple furred hands shake in anxiety.

"Sweetie I know you're scared since your Mom explained how you and Pri have never been apart since you were born but this is just because minion pox is contagious, meaning it can spread making others sick.

If you stay around your sister whi,ep she's loaded up with germs it could make you sick, something we don't want but when she gets better, you guys can be together again, okay?" Lucy explained..

"I guess I can try Aunt Lucy but it's gonna be hard since Pri and I share a room, p,us we go to school together." Chomper told her making her giggle.

She was ruffling his messy spiked purple hair as he chuckled plus they had stuff to do seeing him go get dressed but being careful not to go near Pricat in their room.

He saw her asleep in her bunk cuddling her stuffed dragon but she didHe n't look good getting dressed and putting on his goggles which were like glasses since they were short sighted.

He was going downstairs so he could have fun with Lucy.

* * *

Eldora sighed tending to Pricat asshe was overdid blue itchy spots which bothered her but it was common for minion pups theirvage to get what Pricat had only Chomper had to stay away from his sister because she was contagious meaning his sister could give him her germs, something she and Lucy didn't want but Chomper was taking his nap but was worried because he and Pricat had ever been apart, even when they had been born so he was scared, even though he was trying really hard.

Eldora noticed a certain music box on the bedside table that was shaped like a castle which she had given Lucy when she had entrusted her with her pups but she knew they loved the music turning the key.

"Mommy when Chomp and I were born, did we and you live in a castle?" Pricat asked coughing but was on her mother's lap because Eldora had minion pox before when she was a pup so it was okay to give her daughter cuddles.

"Yes I used to work in Tne home of Scarlet Overkill, but she wasn't very nice like the evil queens, step mothers in Tne fairytales you love so much, but when you two were born, she almost wanted to keep you and your brother as her own.

But I couldn't allow it so I left with you two and found Aunt Lucy, but it's okay now, that story has a happy ending." Eldora told her seeing her asleep in her arms but it made Eldora's maternal instincts wild but it was okay.


	6. Taking Care Of Things

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope you guys like.**

 **Pricat is still sick but tempted to give her brotner her germs so that way, Tney wouldn't be apart.**

 **I hope you guys like plus Eldora hasn't told her pups that they're royal or that she's Queen of the Minion Kingdom but was thinking about that because of Ming Bob lol**

* * *

That late night Eldora was lying awake because she was thinking about things because she cared about her pups plus earlier she and Chomper had fun playing and goofing around, hearing footsteps turning on the lamp which cast a safe and secure glow making Eldora wonder why Chomper was up.

"I couldn't sleep because I was worried about Pricat, because she's sick but she'll be okay right?" Chomper asked her making Eldora understand that he was concerned about his sister.

"Aww she'll be fine as it's just minion pox, which happens a lot to human and minion pups but she will get better." Eldora assured him.

He was lying beside her getting sleepy but out like a light after Eldora kissed his purple furred head making Eldora very happy because she cared about her pups very much but relieved Scarlet wouldn't bother them and Scarlet didn't know that she and her pups were of royal blood.

She was watching her son sleep but cuddling him because he needed cuddle time because he missed playing with his sister humming something soothing making her sleepy passing out into sleep.

Lucy peeked in because she was worried for Eldora because she cared about her pups very much but had an idea since Eldora needed a job and there was the minion division so would talk to her in the morning.

* * *

Lucy understood as Eldora explained to her that Chomper had been worried for Pricat because she was sick making her understand because those two were very close since they were born so it made sense that Chomper was freaked out worrying about his sister, but Eldora had let him sleep in because he needed more sleep.

"I'm gonna check on Pricat and see if she's feeling better, because she knows that her brotner is worried." Eldora told her going upstairs or teleporting upstairs.

She then entered her pups's room seeing Pricat still sick but she was helping her.

"Is Chomper okay because I can sense his aura, and he's worried about me so why not let me spread germs?" Pricat said coughing making Eldora sigh.

Later Chomper snuck into his and Pricat's room seeing Pricat awake but wanted to talk to him making him curious especially after Pricat had to,d him her idea.

"It sounds like a good idea but Mom or Aunt Lucy might be mad at us, moreso you since it's your idea." Chomper told her.

He then heard Tneir mother call for breakfast but he was feeling weird unaware minion pix germs had entered his system but shrugging it off besides, they were going to the park like they always did but Lucy noticed he was picking at food.

"Sweetie you okay, you're not eating and you normally do." Lucy said.

"I'm fine Aunt Lucy, but don't worry okay?" Chomper lied feeling funny while eating making Eldora worry but going on with the day plus Eldora had decided to take a job at the AVL so she could get money to help her little pups out so was going to tell Chomper and Pricat later.

At the park Eldora knew that Chomper had minion pox germs invading her son's system but Chomper was denying that he was sick because he wanted to have fun with his Mom and goof about making her sigh placing a hand on his purple furred head, feelijg a high temperature sighing seeing blue itchy spots all over him.

"We need to get you home sweetie, because you're sick like your sister but it'll be okay, I know it." Eldora said going home but Lucy understood seeing Chomper.

"Aww he must have caught it from his sister, but it's okay because he'll get better along with Pricat." Lucy told her seeing Eldora nod but they were discussing things like Eldora's new job plus the female purple minion would work part time because of her pups.


	7. Getting Used To Change

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story and hope people enjoy, because I like writing it because Eldora is a very sweet mother to her pups plus she is taking a job to support them.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

"You're getting a job Mom, at the Anti Villain League but what about us?" Chomper said after Eldora had told him and Pricat later when tending to them but Eldora understood their concern because they were afraid of change.

"It's gonna be okay sweeties, plus I'm working part time which means I'll be working in the morning, and be back before lunch." Eldora told them seeing both pups understand of sorts.

They were drinking juice to he,p which made Eldora and Lucy understand because they cared about their pups because they were family but she was knowing that Eldora could handle her pups.

She knew that Eldora would make a good agent at the AVL plus she would take good care of them when Eldora was at work because she cared about them a lot and was knowing things would be okay.

She would help them out but was fixing lunch for them but was humming to herself seeing Eldora help out after being with her pups.

* * *

Eldora chuckled while with Chomper and Pricat in their room telling stories because she knew that her pups loved stories and cuddles because it was her family time hearing them ask questions that she could answer, even though they were sick because she'd had minion pox before so couldn't get it again.

"Everything will be okay sweeties, because I have to work to help you guys out, like buying you clothes, toys among other things but when I'm not here, Aunt Lucy will look after you guys." Eldora assured them.

"Okay Mommy because we don't want to be away from you." Pricat said which made Eldora choked up and felt a lump in her throat but was trying not to cry in front of" her pups feeling them hug her which was helping her out because she knew that her cuddles helped them out when they were sad or scared.

"Tankyu guys because I hate being upset in front of you guys, because you tw"I o look up to me very much, you know?" Eldora told them.

"But it's okay to cry remember, like you told us?" Chomper said to her.

"I know but it'll be okay since I love you guys, which was why I protected you guys when you were born from Scarlet Overkill and let Aunt Lucy watch you guys but everything will be okay now." Eldora said to them.


	8. Holidays Are Coming

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story and wanted to update more, because I love writing it plus talking to my friend on Skype gave me ideas.**

 **In this chapter a few months have passed and it's December meaning Christmas but Eldora gets to have her first Christmas with her pups which is very sweet**

* * *

A few months had passed and it was now Dece,ber meaning Christmas was on the way making both Chomper and Pricat excited because like all human kids and minion pups they loved the holidays plus for Eldora, it would be her first Christmas with her pups which made her so very happy which Lucy understood but had found a house for Eldora and her pups to live in so they could be a family like Eldora wanted, so she would talk to Eldora when Chomper and Pricat went to school.

Tne sound of snowballs and laughter made her curious guessing Chomper and Pricat had gotten up early, saw Tne snow and decided to go play in it before she and Eldora woke up making her giggle going outside hearing both pups laughing throwing snowballs as one hit Lucy.

"Oops sorry Aunt Lucy, it was an accident plus we were just playing!" Chomper said to her hearing her giggle.

"It's fine because it was just a snowball, and I know you guys were playing so guess your Mom doesn't know you're up?" Lucy told them.

Both purple minion pups shook Tneir heads at that because they really liked the snow so because it was a school day, they had wanted to play before breakfast making Lucy understand seeing Eldora up and in pyjamas.

"C'mon guys it's breakfast time, then you gotta get ready for school." she told tnem as they went inside.

She was making oatmeal but put honey in it knowing they liked it seeing them eat up which was good and afterwards saw them go upstairs to get dressed but she knew that Lucy had something she wanted to tell her.

Eldora was stunned after dropping both Chomper and Pricat off at school about Tne house Lucy had found for her and her pups saying they could move after the holidays making Lucy understand because this was a huge deal plus she would help.

* * *

That afternoon Eldora along with Chomper and Pricat were playing in the snow but having fun since they had built snow minions among other things but right now we're having a snowball fight, but a snowball hit Lucy's car just as it pulled into the driveway, making Chomper and Pricat giggle and in awe seeing a Christmas tree attached to the car roof.

"Yes, Aunt Lucy got us a Christmas tree Tankyu!" Chomper said excited along with Pricat making both Eldora and Lucy giggle at this because it was cute plus the holidays were about family but would decorate after dinner making both purple minion pups excited because they were looking forward to the holidays.

Plus in s few days they had to get their flu shots, something Lucy dreaded with them since both Chomper and Pricat hated shots but it would be okay sensing Eldora wasn't a fan either knowing she was getting hers in a few days because she was working and Silas demanded tnat all agents working for the Anti Villain League had to be in good health.

She saw Eldora helping her bring in groceries while Chomper and Pricat were playing outside in the snow again making Eldora chuckle.

She knew they were growing up fine which made her happy because she loved them which Lucy knew.


	9. Fun In The Sun

It was still summer and the alarm clock had just rang as both Chomper and Pricat were up but in pyjamas plus were looking forward to having fun with Tneir mother and Aunt Lucy wondering if Botn adults were up sneaking into Tneir mom's room hearing snores making both purple minion pups giggle softly leaving to Tneir room so Tneir Mom and Aunt Lucy could sleep some more, having fun.

"Mom snores real loud, but she's very tired." Pricat told her brotner.

"Yes but she loves us, Aunt Lucy too as we're a family." Chomper replied making Pricat smile at her brother because they always stuck together.

A while later Eldora was up rubbing sleep from her eyes because she'd had a good night's rest hoping her pups had too hearing footsteps and giggling seeing her pups playing with toy swords having a sword fight making Eldora giggle at their antics, remembering she had read them King Arthur and the Knights of Tne Round Table, so guessed Tney were acting it out.

z"Morning you two, having fun?" she said as both Chomper and Pricat nod hugging her because they loved she was back in their lives plus had gotten adjusted to living in the new house Tneir mother had found for tnem during last December and it was a few blocks away from Lucy's house so Chomper and Pricat could be with Lucy, at the weekends while she was working.

"C'mon guys, we should get some breakfast since we're going to the beach guys" Eldora said making both purple minion pups excited because they loved the beach.

"Yeah, let's go!" Chomper and Pricat said going downstairs and entering the kitchen seeing Tneir mom pour cereal into bowls and putting them in bowls.

"Tankyu Mommy." both purple minion pups said eating up.

Eldora smiled at them because they were very sweet and kind but gentle seeing Lucy enter dressed wearing sun glasses making both purple minion pups think their aunt looked cool.

"Thanks guys, since it is Summer." Lucy told tnem as Tney were going upstairs to get ready knowing they were excited about going to the beach seeing Eldora drink coffee.

"We're ready!" Pricat said as she and Chomper came downstairs making Lucy smile.

"I can see that, but your Mom needs to get ready okay?" Lucy said seeing them nod playing in the living room while Eldora was getting ready talking excited about what they wanted to do at the beach, unaware Lucy could hear.

She knew that both purple minion pups loved to play seeing Eldora downstairs after a while making them happy.

* * *

Both Chomper and Pricat were having fun at the beach because they liked playing in the sand or the water plus their imaginations were running wild like always which Lucy and Tneir motner Eldora loved plus were imagining they had turned into sea creatures and under water, which Eldora found aforable.

"This is very sweet, but good family time." Eldora said to Lucy seeing her nod because she loved being part of her pups's lives.

"Watch out, for Tne giant squid!" Chomper said while he and Pricat were playing making Eldora and Lucy chuckle seeing Tne sun was getting hotter.

Lucy was getting them into the shade so they wouldn't burn because playing in the water had washed the sunscreen that Eldora had put on tnem when they had arrived at the beach, Eldora had put sunscreen on tnem.

"Right now, it's too hot to go play but after a while when it cools down, you guys can play again." Lucy told them.

"Okay Aunt Lucy, we can still have fun." Chomper told her.


	10. Getting A Shot

It was now Fall but it was Flu Season meaning it was time to get flu shots but Lucy knew that Chomper and Pricat hated shots but understood why they needed shots so Chomper and Pricat knew their Mom never had a flu shot knowing she might freak like they did so Lucy would help Eldora put seeing Chomper and Pricat enter for breakfast excited about breakfast.

"Do we have to go to the doctor?" Chomper asked.

"Yes guys, as shots help." Lucy told them.

They then saw their mother enter dressed despite having messy hair drinking coffee while eating oatmeal plus was anxious about going to the doctor because she didn't like shots plus she'd never had a shot before making Lucy understand.

"It'll be okay, plus your pups have had them before." she told Eldora.

Pricat could understand her mom's anxiety because that was how she felt with these kind of things knowing her Mom could be brave as Chomper agreed making Eldora smile because her pups were very sweet and underdtanding.

"Tankyu guys, because I never really had a shot before." she told them.

Lucy understood but things would be okay because she cared about them because they were her family making Chomper and Pricat nod.

They were going to the doctor after school but both pups liked school

* * *

Later after getting back from the doctor's Eldora along with Chomper and Pricat were feeling sleepy from their shots but Lucy was ordering takeout because they were tired from a busy day seeing Chomper and Pricat on the couch cuddling their mother taking an nap which was cute.

She knew that they'd been brave at the doctor so knew they would be okay letting them be going to take a shower humming to herself.

She saw them awake later feeling a little bit better which made her happy because she cared about them.

"You guys okay, because I was worried for you guys." Lucy told them.

"Yes, we were sleepy from our shots but we're okay now." Pricat told her.

Eldora nodded as she cared about her pups very much which was why she was overprotective of them but Lucy was helping them out.

She hoped they would feel better plus at school, Chomper and Pricat had been playing doctor


	11. Revealing A Rotal Secret

**A/N**

 **I felt like updating, plus happy people are enjoying but also listening to the song Flower of Gold from Tangled the Musical made me want to write more about Eldora and her very sweet pups.**

 **In this chapter, Eldora reveals to her pups they're royal and that she found their birth father plus Pricat discovers her magic which is very amazing.**

* * *

That early morning Eldora sensed the aura of her husband Garrett who had been keeping a watchful eye on their pups from their birth home, the minion Kingdom since while Eldora was queen, Garrett was the that their pups didn't know about their birth father or their royal blood but she guessed it was time to tell them, hoping they would take it well plus with that storm outside both Chomper and Pricat weren't in Tne mood for sleeping.

She saw them hug her tight understanding the storm freaked them out unaware Pricat's magic was activating creating a soft, securing night light stunning both pups.

"Whoa, I have magic just like in mom's stories, no way!" Pricat said.

"What, what did you figure out?" Chomper asked.

"Mom is Tne princess from the stories meaning we're royal!" she said.

Eldora smirked knowing one of them would figure it or later so glad it was Pricat because she always knew they were special.

"Wait, why didn't you tell us before?" Chomper adked.

"Scarlet Overkill, and others like her right, Mommy?" Pricat said as Eldora nodded.

"You have to keep your magic a secret, okay?

I wanted you two to grow up normal, but you guys are very sweet plus I found your birth father's aura because he has been watching over you guys as you grew." Eldora explained.

Tbey had many questions to ask Her mamimg Eldora giggle but was telling many stories and they were asleep by sunrise

* * *

Later that morning Lucy saw Chomper, Eldora and Pricat asleep so let them be knowing how cranky they coukd be if women guessing Eldora revealed the Fami,y secret which she knew, because Eldora had told her that story knowing both Chomper and Pricat were pretty excited mamimg herself coffee.

That afternoon, they were awake but bonding despite being tired from the storm among other things seeing Eldora drink black coffee as the mug flew over to the older female purple minion impressing Chomper knowing Pricat could do cool stuff, now her magic was awakening


	12. Hyped Up

"Woo-hoo!" Chomper said as he and Pricat were a bit hyper after having ice cream sundaes so we're running around like crazy making Lucy giggle at both Purpke minion pups knowing they were full of energy like all kids and minion pups, knowing Eldora might be surprised seeing her sweet pups hyped up.

She just hoped that they would calm down because what came up must come down knowing sooner or later, both pups would crash meaning naptime which would help them recover, guessing Gru had let them have ice cream.

"Yeah, we're awesome!" Pricat said jumping on the couch.

"Just be careful okay?" Lucy said seeing Chomper playing soccer in Tne house as she caught the ball.

"Tnat isn't how you play soccer, Aunt Lucy!" Chomper said as she giggled explaining that playing soccer in the house wasn't a good idea making Tne male purple minion pup understand seeing Pricat rub her eyes.

She was lying down on Tne couch going to sleep making Lucy smile hearing Chomper yawn guessing the sugar crash was happening to both pups seeing him lie on Tne otner side of Tne couch which was cute.

Lucy was cleaning up Tneir mess but she knew these things happened hoping Eldora wasn't home yet.

She knew that both Chomper and Pricat were sleeping which was cute so left them be because waking them up was a bad idea because they would be cranky which was something she and Eldora didn't want to happen

* * *

Eldora chuckled seeing both her pups asleep on the couch after having fun making Lucy relieved because she was worried that the female purple minion would be worried if she knew her pups had been on a sugar high, making her chuckle.

"It's fine, since all pups get like this but it's okay plus they're taking an nap which is good." Eldora to,d her making Lucy happy.

They were having coffee but Eldora had told her that Scarlet Overkill had adopted a female purple minion named Nyx but she was keeping an eye on things.

She hoped that Nyx wasn't in Tne same class as her sweet pups because she cared about them plus she and Lucy could help both purple minion pups to deal with mean pups like Nyx.

"Yes, they're very sweet, but shy around but I can help." Eldora told her making Lucy nod because she was Chomper and Pricat's godmother of sorts because she'd been raising or looking after them since they were babies.

They were seeing them begin to stir after a while feeling better hugging their motner making Eldora chuckle knowing that they'd missed her while she was at work but they understood she had to work.


End file.
